legofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:~Zmiany
Tak. No więc nasza wikia, jest ciągle aktywna, i wgl, ale wciąż jest tu mało życia. Spotlight dostarczył nam jednego użytkownika. Mało osób, a artykułów do zrobienia w kiiijek. Tak więc, myślę, że czas się za to wziąć. Po pierwsze skórka: Wikia.css daje wiele możliwości upiększenia wikii. Mało z tych opcji, wykorzystujemy tutaj. Byłbym za utworzeniem niepowtarzalnej skórki wikii, która sprawi, że aż chce się rozwijać tak pięknie wyglądającą stronę. Strona Główna: DKK mówił już o tym na forum. Strona główna, to wizytówka wikii. Nasza, choć przejrzysta i dostarczająca odpowiednie informacje, jest nienowoczesna i słabo rozwinięta kosmetycznie. Artykuły: Tworzenie artykułów, przychodzi tu z pewnym oporem. Na dobrą sprawę, tylko DKK aktywnie, co jakiś czas tworzy nowe strony. Myślę, że jest to nieco spowodowane słabą organizacją. Myślę, że powinniśmy urządzać tygodnie tematyczne tj. np. w tym tygodniu, prosi się, aby tworzyć artykuły Ninjago, które w tym tygodniu są priorytetem. Reklama: Skórka może być niezwykła, główna może zaskakiwać swoim pięknem, a Ninjago może mieć uzupełnione arty, ale co z tego, skoro brak userów? Dzisiejsze czasy, udostępniają takie strony jak Facebook, Nasza Klasa, Twitter, DeviantArt, YouTube, fora dyskusyjne. To wszystko, to przecież wspaniała reklama. Nawiązywanie znajomości z forami, fanclubami jest bardzo korzystne dla społecznej części strony. Trzeba tylko poświęcić na to czas. Mówił TeBePeeL, kochający pisać długie posty na forach. TBPLdyskusja 17:25, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) :TBPl dziękuję Ci za poruszenie tematu i rozpoczęcie dyskusji. :Nie sądzę aby nowa skórka wpłynęła jakoś na wzrost liczby userów (np. Lego Ninjago Wiki czy Twoja EHF mają naprawdę fajne skórki a edytorów niewielu, to problem chyba większości wiki, szczególnie tych o b. zbliżonej tematyce), ale jestem otwarty na wszelkie propozycje. O ile tylko takie są. :Stronę główną zamierzam właśnie zmienić (hmm... tylko j.w. brak propozycji). :Pomysł z wprowadzeniem przewodniego tematu tygodnia bardzo mi się podoba :) Info o tym można by dać na stronę główną.--~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:30, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) :A przy okazji pozyskiwania nowych edytorów. TBPl mniałbys coś przeciwko, gdybym zaprosił tutaj edytorów z Twojej wiki?--~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:24, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Mwah, mwah oczywiście, że nie. Przecież ja im nie zabronię. Myślę, że szczególnie postarałbym się o Ł.owcę1, no ale on już i tak jest na dużej liczbie wikii, i nie wiem, czy będzie mu się chciało edytować też tu. Aczkolwiek, próbujmy, oczywiście. No i Ackara, bo edytuje też na Ninajgo Wiki, z tym, że równie często jak na HF...Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Nie napisałeś nic o reklamie, tak btw. --TBPLdyskusja 15:28, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Jak byś się ich zapytał to by było naprawdę super ^^ A co się tyczy reklamy to myślę, że to też nie jest zły pomysł, ale jak zauważyłeś trzeba na to mieć czas :( --~DKK(Dyskusja) 18:12, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Spokojnie. Chętnie będę edytował. - Ł.owca1 10:47, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Reklama Wróciłbym jeszcze do tematu promowania naszej wikii. Jeśli chodzi o stronę Facebook, to jestem w stanie, i mam na to trochę czasu, aby zaopiekować się takim kontem. Oczywiście dostęp do niego będzie miał zarówno nasz kochany admin :) W postach publikowałbym ciekawe Lego-linki, najnowsze newsy itp. Druga sprawa to YT, bo jest na drugim miejscu, jeśli chodzi o popularność. Pytanie, co mielibyśmy na nim umieszczać? Wideo-recenzję, to świetny pomysł (linki do poszczególnych recenzji podawałoby się w LZ artykułów zestawów.), a w opisach każdego filmu podawałoby się link do naszej strony. IMO, jest to sprawdzony i chyba najbardziej skuteczny sposób. Jeśli chodzi o Facebooka, to czekam tylko na pozwolenie, a YT, dyskutujmy, czy chce się nam coś takiego organizować. TBPLdyskusja 19:45, paź 3, 2012 (UTC) Dodawanie linków do recenzji na YT to naprawdę super pomysł. Tylko pytanie, czy będziemy sami robić wideo-recenje, czy będziemy dawać linki do już istniejących? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:01, paź 3, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, każdy sposób na zwrócenie na nas uwagi jest dobry. Z mojej strony masz zielone światło. Tylko podobnie jak Ł.owca chciałbym spytać o recenzje na YT. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:05, paź 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nie, chodziło mi o "nasze" recenzje, mające reklamować Legopedię, tworzone tylko na potrzeby NASZYCH artów. No ale KTOŚ musiałby je robić, co takie proste oczywiście nie jest. Co do dodawania recenzji do artów, to recenzje te musiałyby być po polsku. Temat nie na ten post, do dyskusji. Co do konta na fb, to proszę bardzo:(1). Strona działa, a ja co jakiś czas będę udostępniał ciekawostki ze świata lego, w miarę ilości fanów, będę to robił coraz częściej :D. Oczywiście, jeśli DKK poda mi jakiś prywatny środek komunikacji, podam mu hasło i login ;) Zobaczymy, co ciekawego z tego wyniknie... :DTBPLdyskusja 18:08, paź 4, 2012 (UTC) :Pisz na kosmodeus1@o2.pl --~DKK(Dyskusja) 09:24, paź 5, 2012 (UTC)